Brock Samson
Brock Samson is an O.S.I. agent and bodyguard of Dr. Thaddeus Venture on The Venture Bros. He is a parody of pro-wrestler Psycho Sid Vicious. History Background Little has been revealed in the series about Brock's upbringing. He was born the older of the two boys to a single mother in Omaha, Nebraska and is of Swedish, Polish, and Winnebago ancestry. He lost his virginity at the age of fourteen and pursues a highly promiscuous lifestyle as an adult. There are several references to the state of Minnesota throughout the series in relation to Brock: e.g., Minnesota Vikings logo on his headphones and Hunter saying he's "from the land of the lakes country Dammit!." He attended college on a football scholarship to State University in the early 1980s, where his fellow students included Thaddeus Venture, The Monarch, Pete White, Mike Sorayama, and Werner Ünderbheit. He roomed with Dr. Venture, but the two never socialized as he spent much of that time banging chicks. He was expelled from the university after accidentally killing his team's quarterback (Tommy) during practice, leaving him with a guilt he has carried ever since. After killing the quarterback, he went on a drunken rampage that resulted in Rusty and his friends being severely beaten. He left the day after for the Marine Corps. Enlisting in O.S.I. After leaving school, he joined the United States Marines, and was eventually recruited by the Office of Secret Intelligence, an organization of super-agents. There he was taken under the wing of Colonel Hunter Gathers, an eccentric, yet brilliant secret agent, who Brock later described as "the second-closest thing to a father I ever had." As an O.S.I. agent, Brock was granted License to Kill, a freedom he exercised with great zeal and often took pleasure in. While working under Colonel Gathers, Brock met and fell for Molotov Cocktease, with whom he continues to have a tempestuous relationship, at some point leaving him paralyzed in a burning hotel room. The rest of Brock's past with the O.S.I. has yet to be revealed, except during one of his first missions of his career, as a rookie Brock and unnamed partner were on mission where Brock encountered Molotov Cocktease, also on her first assassination mission. During said mission, Brock's partner was killed by Molotov and Brock in turn killed her father who was attempting to assassinate someone. At some point, Brock has been fleshed out considerably is his love/hate relationship with former KGB agent-turned-freelance-mercenary and came to refer to her as the "only woman has ever loved." Bodyguarding the Ventures Brock's career as an O.S.I. field agent effectively came to an end when he and Colonel Gathers attempted and failed to expose Hamilton G. Fantomas as a member of the Guild of Calamitous Intent during the episode ''The Invisible Hand of Fate''. As a result, the double-agent Sergeant Hatred reassigned him to the 'rookie' duty of Dr. Venture's bodyguard. In the episode ''ORB'', it is revealed that this assignment was actually one in a series of ruses stretching back to the late Victorian era enacted to keep agents close to each Venture super-scientist so that they could be killed quickly in the event that they tried to make use of a mysterious artifact known as the Orb. Leaving the Ventures At the end of the third season, Molotov Cocktease warned Brock of a plot by the O.S.I. to have him assassinated. He killed three assassins and played the Monarch against the O.S.I., only to learn that they had never intended to have him killed in the first place. General Treister offered to reassign Brock to "something a little easier on the ol' noggin." Brock turned the offer down, deciding to just quit instead. With that, Brock left the Ventures but was caught in an explosion from the Monarch-mobile which caused the head of H.E.L.P.eR. to be launched in the middle of his chest. Brock survived and was treated by the O.S.I but believing they were up to something, he escaped and went into hiding. For some time after this, he stayed in a log cabin with Steve Summers and Sasquatch, a couple he met in ''Home Insecurity''. His hair grew out back becoming long enough to connect to the new beard he gained while he became very overweight and out of shape. Later on, he learned that Molotov and Hunter Gathers had hired the assassins and lead him to believe that the O.S.I. wanted to kill him. The intention was for Brock eliminate competition for Molotov's all-female organization of contract killers, the Blackhearts Elimination Agency. When he attempted to get revenge on the Blackhearts, he discovered that Hunter Gathers had in fact infiltrated the group as a member of S.P.H.I.N.X. for the purpose of disbanding it, and that he had never meant for Brock to come to harm. Brock joined S.P.H.I.N.X. between the third and fourth seasons to aid in their mission against villains whom the O.S.I. could not effectively combat due to bureaucratic restrictions. In the season 4 finale [[Operation P.R.O.M.|''Operation P.R.O.M.]], Hunter Gathers is given control of the O.S.I by General Treister. In Season 5, due to Gathers becoming the new leader of the O.S.I. As a result, S.P.H.I.N.X. dissolves and the members, including Brock (but not the recently joined Henchmen 21), rejoin the agency. Returning to the Ventures In Season 6, Brock is re-assigned to protect the Ventures by General Gathers due to Dr. Venture being given a large company and fortune from his late brother, making him a giant target for actual high ranked villains and not just mid level ones like the Monarch, re-taking his place from an ousted Sergeant Hated. He takes a disliking to the local superheros, namely the protection racket Crusader Action League, though he is attracted to power-house superheroine, Warriana. During a battle with a villain named Think Tank, Brock is blasted out of Ventech Tower but is saved by Warriana who he encountered many times. With her help, they defeat Think Tank as an "unsanctioned team-up", a precursor to entering a full relationship. Appearance Brock was originally based on pro-wrestler Psycho Sid Vicious (real name Sid Eudy), there were complaints by WWE about this and later the creators had to tone down Brock's psychotic behavior from the first season. In the episode Eeney, Meeney, Miney ...Magic, Brock was about to give Molotov a powerbomb onto the bed, but that part was removed and now just shows him walking to the bed with Molotov punching him whilst sitting on his shoulders facing him. Appropriate to his half-Swedish heritage, he has blonde hair and light blue eyes. His mullet hairstyle is a trademark of sorts; other characters comment on it frequently, and it earns him the nickname 'Franken-Mullet.' His hair grows steadily longer over the course of the second season, and he grows mutton-chop sideburns. At the beginning of Season 4, after quitting his job with the O.S.I. Brock lived with Steve Summers and Sasquatch, during which his body fell horribly out of shape, resulting in a potbelly and devolved muscles. Upon joining with his fellow Ex-O.S.I. members in S.P.H.I.N.X. however, Brock slowly regained his fit muscular physique. In keeping with the show's vaguely anachronistic sense of fashion, Brock is usually drawn in clothing styles that were popular in the 1970s and early 80's: four-pocket sports shirts, skin-tight polos, pastel-colored pants, white shoes, and side-zip ankle boots are all recurring items of clothing in his wardrobe. He and Dr. Venture appear to be the only characters on the show with significantly varied wardrobe. Brock also sports a half-finished tattoo of the Swan Song Records logo on his right biceps which he describes as "Icarus from the Led Zeppelin albums." After the start of season 4, Brock has a metal plate fastened between his pectorals to cover a wound he received when H.E.L.P.eR's head was lodged in his chest following an explosion. Although he has since healed, the plate has yet to be removed. Personality Though he has become a well-developed, three dimensional character, Brock mostly embodies the 'strong, silent' stereotype. He usually speaks in a low, gravelly deadpan and maintains a casual aura. He speaks calmly in anything short of the most urgent circumstances, and his level voice is sometimes at odds with a crazed facial expression. During said moment, Brock will take down every enemy in sight but despite that, he refuses to kill women and children due to his teachings from Colonel Hunter Gathers. He loves fighting and killing seeing his agent duty as his true purpose even, though he sometimes doubts his lethal actions. This came to ahead in ¡Viva los Muertos! when he killed a helpless henchman who had given up fighting and was later resurrected as Venturestein. His terror of Brock and tortured existence made Brock realize that he'd gone too far killing a helpless man. Afterwards, while reconciling the fact that being a lethal badass is what he is while also resolving to control his bloodlust so as to only resort to serious violence and lethal force if it's necessary and unavoidable. His fear of the supernatural is one of the few things which was shown to be able to faze Brock, as shown when Dean spoke Sumerian and when the VenTech Tower was "haunted".[[The Venture Bros. & The Curse of the Haunted Problem|''The Venture Bros. & The Curse of the Haunted Problem]] Brock seems to be unfazed by most super-villains, despite his comment that the Guild of Calamitous Intent is one of few organizations he respects.The only villain who seems to be able to communicate with Brock on his own level is Phantom Limb. He also has a history with David Bowie, who, in the Venture Brothers universe, is impersonated by a shapeshifter that is the leader of the Guild in addition to a famous performer. Whether or not Brock knows of Bowie's role in the Guild is not clear, but Brock makes it clear that he would be happy to kill Bowie if the opportunity arose. Brock's personality has evolved considerably throughout the series. In the beginning of the series, he seemed to be hostile and closed off to most of the family. While loyal to them and has shown to care about them, he largely ignored them, focused on brutally murdering his enemies and having sex as often as possible. As the series has continued he has begun showing affection for the Ventures, and a great deal of concern for their safety. Though a departure from the unfeeling Brock of early episodes, the writers confirm he is still assumed to be the 'Swedish Murder Machine' behind the scenes. Abilities He exhibits near super-human strength, a facial twitch, and the ability to endure almost any kind of physical punishment, including unprotected exposure to the vacuum of outer space. During surgery to remove a bullet from his shoulder in the episode ''Hate Floats'', his body is discovered to harbor three additional bullets, "a blowgun dart, two shark's teeth, the tip of a bayonet, a twisted paper clip, and a meager handful of buckshot," which he had apparently failed to notice. He is seen by his enemies as unstoppable, which is sometimes confirmed as he took a tank shot to the chest and survived, though he had a metal plate installed. He has only been matched in battle few times and shows respect to each enemy that manages it. His ability to endure pain is matched by his ability to inflict it, which he does with great enthusiasm. He has shown himself to be capable of killing many different creatures at a moment's notice, including men, monsters, bears, and tyrannosaurus. He generally disdains firearms, preferring to kill instead with his hands or his Bowie knife, but occasionally makes exceptions for certain projectile weapons. Despite his disdain for guns, he is an excellent marksman: in the episode ''The Incredible Mr. Brisby'', Brock repeatedly stops the fall of Dr. Venture by pinning the cuff of his pants to the wall with a rivet-gun. He has the ability to tell if anybody is in his classic muscle car. Even from a different continent. Equipment * Two-way communicator wristwatch * Bowie Knife Recurring themes * Muscle cars: One of the show's signature vehicles is Brock's orange 1969 Dodge 'Hemi' Charger, which he calls Adrienne. Brock has the apparent ability to instantly know when someone is in his car from a distance. He does this in Assisted Suicide, prompting Shore Leave to describe it as a "legitimate superpower". Hank then claims he's seen Brock do it from a country away. On several occasions the car has become an instrument of death and destruction. Brock has used it not only to fatally run down dozens of The Monarch's henchmen, but also to defeat Venture's twin brother, Jonas Venture Jr. Brock has apparently built a flamethrower into the car's steering wheel, and rigged it to activate during any attempt at hotwiring the vehicle. When Brock is forced to destroy the car in [[The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together (Part I)|''The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together (Part I)]], he is so emotionally affected that he is temporarily unable to speak. In [[Assisted_Suicide_(Venture_Bros._episode)|''Assisted Suicide]], Brock demonstrates what his friends believe to be a 'legitimate superpower': his ability to know when someone is in his car. He also reveals that, after rebuilding the machine, he kitted it with an environmentally safe electric motor. * Classic Rock music: Brock's devotion to Led Zeppelin surfaces in several episodes. Some references are rather subtle (when driving the Charger, Brock almost always is listening to facsimile Led Zeppelin songs) while others are more overt, such as Hank rifling through Brock's collection of "Zep" cassette tapes or Brock drawing the logo of the band's label instead of completing the essay portion of a written exam, in addition to having a (currently incomplete) tattoo of it on his arm. He passionately believes that the band is more than just "jock rock" whose music talks about love and longing... and hobbits. In an "interview" with IGN.com, Brock has stated that his favorite track is led Zeppelin's "'Moby Dick', live at Montreaux." His password is "John. Bonham. Rocks." In response to a question sent from a fan on MySpace, Doc Hammer stated that Brock also likes Rush (up to the album "Moving Pictures"), early music from the Rolling Stones, Black Sabbath (until Ozzy Osbourne left), and the solo Dio. At some point in his youth, Brock also played the bass guitar (according to the Christmas special - the only episode to mention this - it was painted with zebra stripes - a popular motif among 80s rockers). In said Christmas special, he intended to give it to Hank as a present (whereas Dean was much more difficult to shop for); it is worth nothing, however, that all but the last few moments of the episode were part of Dr. Venture's dream sequence, so whether or not he actually played is not currently known. The only other reference to his musical aspirations is his regret, in his possibly non-canon interview with IGN that he regretted not getting a band together (he claimed to play "bass" and "vox" http://movies.ign.com/articles/538/538198p1.html). Hank did receive the bass, as shown in ''Dr. Quymn, Medicine Woman'' and a few other episodes. Brock's List of Cool Crap he never thought he'd get to do Due to the extraordinary situations Brock finds himself in due to his work as a member of O.S.I., Team Venture, and as a member of S.P.H.I.N.X., Brock has been able to accomplish things he never thought possible, such as: *His boyhood dream of putting Edgar Allan Poe in a headlock in ''Escape to the House of Mummies Part II''. *Stabbing Adolf Hitler (whose soul was currently inhabiting the body of a dog) to death in ''Blood of the Father, Heart of Steel''. *Killing a polar bear with only a knife in [[Ice Station – Impossible!|''Ice Station – Impossible!]] Relationships With Other Characters Venture Family Brock has a friendly relationship with Dr. Venture, although the two don't always take each other seriously. They have a long history together and have been shown to fondly reminisce about past escapades. He has an avuncular relationship with the Venture boys, often shows greater concern for their well-being than Dr. Venture, although both are frequently annoyed by them. By the time the series begins, his relationship with the Ventures has matured to the point that he refers to them as his family.[[Hate Floats|''Hate Floats]] He also seems to have a friendly relationship with H.E.L.P.eR., the Ventures' robot, with whom he goes so far as to argue over Led Zeppelin and express shared appreciation for poetry. Dr. Venture Dr. Venture and Brock first met in college, where they where roommates, but they didn't see much of each-other. Brock later left after accidentally killing the school quarterback, which they took away his scholarship for, and went to work at the O.S.I. Rusty also left college a short time after this because of the death of his father. They later meet again when Brock is assigned to be his body guard. During this time they had a fairly steady relationship, until the episode The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together Part 2 where Brock quits the O.S.I. and leaves the Venture Family. In season 6, Brock returns to work for Thaddeus after the latter is given control of his late brother's company. Hank and Dean It has been shown that Brock deeply cares for the "boys," as he calls them. While being a mentor-like figure to both of them as well as their primary guardian. On occasions, Brock has attempted to even tried to teach the boys various martial arts (with some difficulty) in order for them to be better prepared for the world. Hank seems to have developed a closer relationship to Brock and even goes to great lengths to emulate him. With Dean, Brock has tried to make Dean become more masculine but usually ends up failing however, he did show pride when Dean violently beat up Dermott Fictel. In season 4, Brock speaks to Rusty about leaving the boys for a time and is not allowed to contact them in any way (though he was located in The Venture Compound, with the rest of S.P.H.I.N.X.) He goes on to say that being away from them was one of the hardest things he has ever done. In Season 6, when he returns to work with them, the boys are overjoyed and Brock is shown helping the boys in their new lives as young adults. He has several times mentored Hank on how to be a man and is currently training him in athletics. He has had to remind him that the only way to gain a well built body is through training not drugs. He has also taken to help him with his academics after Dean decided to enroll into college in the sixth season. He also showed concern when one Dr. Venture's experiments entered Dean's body and caused him to go crazy. Sergeant Hatred In the past, the two both worked for the O.S.I and Hatred was Brocks superior as he had the latter give up on his investigating of The Guild of Calamitous Intent. This was most likely an attempt for Hatred to cover his own status as super-villain. In ''Assisted Suicide'', the two compete over who is more qualified to protect Hank and Dean. This little skirmish appears to have been forgotten as the two later worked together in ''Maybe No Go'' to get back at the villain Wide Wale and later go for a beer. In ''Rapacity in Blue'', Brock tried to save Hatred from the villain Haranguetan and later felt bad when the latter was hospitalized. O.S.I. Hunter Gathers Hunter Gathers trained Brock and is responsible for turning him into the super agent he is today. In ''Assassinanny 911'' Brock says that he was like a father to him which showed he was hesitant to kill his former mentor. In the same episode Brock is sent to kill him for abandoning the O.S.I.. However Hunter gets a sex change and goes from male to female, and Brock can't kill him because Hunter taught him never to kill women or children. Later Hunter, Brock, Shore Leave and other rogue O.S.I. agents join SPHINX. When Gathers is given full control of O.S.I., Brock and the other SPHINX agents are able to rejoin the O.S.I. It is shown that Brock had a hard time accepting many of his former mentor's choices. Shore Leave Shore Leave and Brock first met back in their O.S.I. days, where they had a rivalry because Brock and Hunter believed that the Guild was still active. Later in ''The Family That Slays, Stays Together Part I'' Hunter tells Brock that Shore Leave and Sky Pilot can help him, but they prove to be ultimately useless. They are currently both members of SPHINX and get along a lot better then they used to. Hunter frequently picks them to go on or accompany him on missions (which Sky Pilot lampshades in [[Operation P.R.O.M.|''Operation P.R.O.M.]] proving their effectiveness as a team. Head Shot It would seem that Brock has some issues with fellow O.S.I. agent Headshot as the latter asked if Brock if he should take out both Monstroso and Molotov only for Brock to dissuade him which caused Headshot to make fun of Brock's old feelings for Molotov Cocktease. It is implied that another reason for the tension between the two agents is Brock possibly having an affair with Headshot's girlfriend Amber Gold. In [[The Devil's Grip|''The Devil's Grip]], he took a glance at the pair as Headshot happily "consoled "Amber about the latter's sympathies for the cyborg Vendata. Also, when shore leave made a coy remark about Amber and Headshot's relationship brock was very eager to change the subject before a confused Headshot could get an answer out of him. Amber Gold It is implied that Brock may be having an affair with fellow O.S.I. agent Amber Gold. This was hinted in ''O.S.I. Love You'' where she is seen scolding her boyfriend telling him "Brock could never love such an awful lying bitch person". In ''The Devil's Grip'', Amber remarks sadly about relating to the loneliness of the cyborg Vendata, looking to Brock while saying this, until her boyfriend Headshot "comforted" her as Brock looked at both of them. In that same episode, Brock was eager to change the subject about Amber and Headshot's relationship when Shore Leave made a coy remark about it. In the season six episode ''All This and Gargantua-2'', they are tasked with infiltrating the space station after learning Jonas Venture Jr. made deals with the Investors. It would seem the affair is confirmed, as they are later shown in bed together, and it is shown that Brock would confide some of his past times with the Ventures. Amber also seem rather touched and understanding of the latter's old feelings for his previous job as a bodyguard. Since his return to working as Venture's bodyguard and his relationship with Warriana it is unknown what happened/or if anything happened between him and Amber. Since there's no sign of him contacting the O.S.I. or Amber, the two might have ended on amiable terms. Romance Molotov Cocktease In the episode [[Eeney, Meeney, Miney... Magic!|''Eeney, Meeney, Miney... Magic!]] Brock says that Molotov is the only woman he ever loved. She and Brock have a history of trying to kill each other every few years. (This may be yet another nod to comics; Marvel Comics has an estranged couple in the superhero named Silver Sable and the villain named The Foreigner, who are also both world-class assassins; they remain friendly after divorcing, but each infrequently tries to kill the other as either an unorthodox "love token" to one another, or as a test of each others abilities.) The two first met early in Brock's career as an O.S.I. agent during a mission in Paris, during which Molotov left Brock temporarily paralyzed in a burning hotel. At the beginning of their relationship, Brock killed her father and later somehow removed Molotov's left eye, which he keeps in a jar as a memento. Molotov serves as an apparently perfect match for Brock. Lethal and extremely resilient, and their rivalry has led to much bloodshed. In the episode [[Assassinanny 911|''Assassinanny 911]], Brock has Molotov guard the Ventures for him while he's out on a mission. She's disgusted by the family and believes Brock's bodyguard assignment to beneath him. She asks him to quit and work as a mercenary with her, but he turns her down with a "go team Venture." Despite their intense chemistry, Brock and Molotov have never slept together because of the iron chastity belt she wears in respect of her dying father's wishes. When Brock believes Molotov to be dead, he finds the belt and keeps it. In [[The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together (Part I)|''The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together (Part I)]] she tells Brock that the O.S.I. is after him, but it turns out she was setting him up to kill the top assassins so that her mercenary group, "the Black Hearts" could become the top assassin organization. In [[Operation P.R.O.M.|''Operation P.R.O.M.]], Molotov meets Brock once again where she incapacitates him and liberates Monstroso causing Brock to pursue them. He ends up cornering her and the two have a talk about their past, he ultimately tells her, he's tired of chasing her. She then tells him that she's changed and tosses her chastity belt to prove so. He believes this indicates she wants a relationship, but holds back when she reveals that she's already involved with Monstroso. When she then threatens the lives Venture family if he didn't let them go, he becomes angered and threatens to drop them off a cliff if she didn't drop her threat. She then states she'd rather die then give in and apparently falls to her death. However, in the opening of the first episode of Season 5, it becomes known that both her and Monstroso faked their deaths and escaped. In ''O.S.I. Love You'', Brock and Molotov meet again at O.S.I. headquarters where Molotov kills many agents before she and Brock meet up and spoke to each other in a casual manner before fighting with brock emerging as the victor. Brock nearly kills Molotov but stops when Hunter Gathers informs him that the agents killed were traitors and the O.S.I. hired her as a mercenary. Molotov has not been seen since then and its unknown where they stand in regards to their feelings. Warriana Brock had encountered Warriana in the episode ''Hostile Makeover'' where she and her team mistook Brock for pushing Hank off the Venture Industries building and attacked him for it. During their battle, Brock was impressed with the heroine's strength and openly made it clear of his attraction to her while under the affects of her Truth Lasso, which she seemed to reciprocate. When the misunderstanding was cleared up Warriana parted ways with Brock with a hint of flirtation in her voice. In Rapacity in Blue, the two encounter each other again after she spots Brocks shouting bravado statements at a villain attacking the Ventures (namely, who was going to actually start the fight and throw the first punch). She interferes in Brock's argument by knocking out the villain leading to Brock yelling at her and causing the two argue in the same matter as she just ended. Later, when talking to Hank, he shows that he is frustrated by his attraction to her. Later, while under the effects of Dr. Venture's mind control gas, Brock visits Wariana's apartment where he proceeds to voice his admiration of her strength and beauty. His words greatly flatter her and she carries him off into her apartment presumably for intercourse. The next morning in [[Tanks for Nuthin'|''Tanks for Nuthin']], Brock (free from the mind control gas) awakens in surprised as he discovers that he apparently allowed Warriana to insert a foreign object into his rectum. He tries to leave surreptitiously, but Warriana is already awake and working in her apartment. They have an awkward, terse exchange, Warriana dismissively asking "oh, are you still here?", at which point Brock leaves. Later that night, Warriana rescues Brock after he has been shot out of VenTech Tower by Think Tank. They acknowledge that they both lead busy, complicated lives, but agree that they enjoy each other's company. Warriana then helps Brock defeat Think Tank, saying no one was going to do that to "her man". Together they quickly defeat him, Think Tank complaining about their "unsanctioned team-up", to which Warriana suggests to Brock they go to her place an make the team-up official. He agrees, but asks for no "butt stuff"; she uses her Truth Lasso to compel Brock to admit (loudly) he liked it. In [[A Party for Tarzan|''A Party for Tarzan]], it is shown they are continuing their relationship, which seems to involve some level of bondage with Brock being tied up by the lasso. Poker Night 2 Information Brock appears in the game Poker Night 2, revealing more information about his lineage, his interests, etc. It is unknown as of yet if these are considered canon with in the Venture Brothers universe. *His drink of choice is vodka. *Brock is a fan of the show British series Downton Abbey. *His hairdresser's name is Miss Lily, and she is the only one who he trusts to do his hair. *Super-testosterone prevents Brock from wearing a hat for more than a few hours. *Brock appeared in a fictional Mortal Kombat knockoff called Immortal Bomcat. His likeness was used without permission, under the name "Tutu Blondie", and his Fatality was a kiss of death. He mentions that he made sure the company that made the game went bankrupt "with extreme prejudice". Poker Night 2 Relationships Ashley "Ash" Williams A conversation with GLaDOS reveals that Brock Samson's lineage can be traced back to the 14th century, when one of the other poker competitors, Ash Williams, travelled back in time during the events of the film Army of Darkness. Ash slept with a woman named Sheila, who became pregnant, eventually marrying another man. Sheila died of the Black Plague, leaving one child behind, and eight grandchildren. The family moved to Poland, later escaping to Sweden to escape the Nazis. The family ended up in Minnesota, where Brock Fitzgerald Samson and his brother were born. Brock mentions in another conversation that he had a sister, too, but she's dead. Despite all this, he does rib on Ash from time to time for being a moron. Sam Brock respects Sam for saving the world so often, even though he's not quite sure if Sam is a man who looks like a dog, or a dog who talks and acts like a man. He also finds it hilarious that Sam is a dog that plays poker, referring to the famous painting of Dogs Playing Poker. Claptrap Brock finds Claptrap annoying, especially his voice and the fact that he wants Brock to leave the Ventures to be his bodyguard instead. Like with Ash, Brock thinks Claptrap is a moron. Brock and Ash both find it funny to rib on Claptrap, like deliberately confusing Claptrap's home planet of Pandora with the moon of the same name from James Cameron's Avatar. Brock also promises to personally kill Claptrap after the latter contemplates his own immortality. Steve After being eliminated in the Borderlands tournament by Claptrap's friend Steve (via a rocket launcher filled with confetti), Brock proceeds to beat Steve up, but doesn't kill him. Mad Moxxi Brock flirts with the Borderlands bartender during the intro, calling her "sweet cheeks" as she hands him some smokes. GLaDOS Brock seems to be the only one who can tolerate GLaDOS' dark humor, even though he still thinks she's "Grade-A weird". Her opinion of him seems to be that he is "a steroid freak with rage issues". Reginald Von Winslow Brock appears to be on thin ice with the host of the establishment, due to his tendancy to stab his opponents. He shrugs it off, saying to send the bill to Venture Industries. Save-Lot Bandit One of the characters from Telltale's The Walking Dead game. Brock stabs him to death during a game of Johann Sebastian Joust in the mumbly-peg room. Episode Appearances Season 1 *''The Terrible Secret of Turtle Bay'' (pilot) *[[Dia de los Dangerous!|''Dia de los Dangerous!]] *[[Careers in Science|''Careers in Science]] *''Home Insecurity'' *''The Incredible Mr. Brisby'' *''Eeney, Meeney, Miney... Magic!'' *''Ghosts of the Sargasso'' *''Ice Station Impossible'' *''Mid-life Chrysalis'' *''Are You There, God? It's Me, Dean'' *''Tag Sale - You're it!'' *''Past Tense'' *''Trial of the Monarch'' *''Return to Spider-Skull Island'' *''A Very Venture Christmas'' Season 2 *''Powerless in the Face of Death'' *''Hate Floats'' *''Love-Bheits'' *''Escape to the House of Mummies Part II'' *''Twenty Years to Midnight'' *[[Victor. Echo. November.|''Victor. Echo. November.]] *[[Assassinanny 911|''Assassinanny 911]] *''Fallen Arches'' *''Guess Who's Coming to State Dinner?'' *''I Know Why the Caged Bird Kills'' *[[¡Viva Los Muertos!|''¡Viva Los Muertos!]] *[[Showdown at Cremation Creek Part I|''Showdown at Cremation Creek Part I]] *''Showdown at Cremation Creek Part II'' Season 3 *''Shadowman 9: In the Cradle of Destiny'' *''The Doctor is Sin'' *''The Invisible Hand of Fate'' *''Home Is Where the Hate Is'' *''The Buddy System'' *''Dr. Quymn, Medicine Woman'' *''What Goes Down, Must Come Up'' * ''Tears of a Sea Cow'' * ''Now Museum-Now You Don't'' * ''The Lepidopterists'' *''ORB'' *''The Family That Slays, Stays Together Part I'' *''The Family That Slays, Stays Together Part II'' Season 4 *''Blood of the Father, Heart of Steel'' * ''Perchance to Dean'' *''Pinstripes & Poltergeists'' *''The Diving Bell Vs. The Butter-glider'' *''Pomp and Circuitry'' *''Any Which Way But Zeus'' *''Everybody Comes to Hank's'' *''Assisted Suicide'' *''The Silent Partners'' *[[Operation P.R.O.M.|''Operation P.R.O.M.]] Season 5 *[[From the Ladle to the Grave: The Story of Shallow Gravy|''From the Ladle to the Grave: The Story of Shallow Gravy]] *''A Very Venture Halloween'' *[[What Color is Your Cleansuit?|''What Color is Your Cleansuit?]] *[[SPHINX Rising|''SPHINX Rising]] *[[Spanakopita!|''Spanakopita!]] *[[O.S.I. Love You|''O.S.I. Love You]] *''Bot Seeks Bot'' Season 6 *''All This and Gargantua-2'' *''Hostile Makeover'' *''Maybe No Go'' *''Faking Miracles'' *''Rapacity in Blue'' *[[Tanks for Nuthin'|''Tanks for Nuthin']] *[[It Happening One Night|''It Happening One Night]] *''A Party For Tarzan'' *''Red Means Stop'' Season 7 * ''The Venture Bros. & The Curse of the Haunted Problem'' * ''Arrears in Science'' * ''The High Cost of Loathing'' * ''The Inamorata Consequence'' * ''The Bellicose Proxy'' * ''The Unicorn in Captivity'' * ''The Terminus Mandate'' * ''The Forecast Manufacturer'' * ''The Saphrax Protocol'' Trivia * Brock's O.S.I. agent number is 9262, as revealed in [[The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together (Part II)|''The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together (Part II)]]. *In [[Spanakopita!|''Spanakopita!]], it is revealed that Brock has fathered at least two illegitimate sons with women on the Mediterranean island where the episode is set. *Brock is heavily based on Samson from The Bible. *Brock has an herb garden and regularly does the lawn with his signature special blend of Blue Ridge and Creeping Red. *According to Think Tank's readout in Tanks for Nuthin', Brock's interests include Hand-to-hand Combat, Murder, and Zeppelin (presumably the band Led Zeppelin, not the dirigibles). It also lists several aliases, many of which were nicknames applied to Brock by Shore Leave. Such as: Goldilocks, Ape Drape, Captain Mullethead, FrankenMullet, Brock of Ages, Thinkulosa, BrockLobster, Brocodile, Pop n Fresh, Babe Ruthless, Brockness Monster, Agent Topanga Lawrence, Hockey Hair *Brock's name may also be a play on Doc Samson, a recurring character from Marvel's Hulk comic books. * Born May 28, 1962. * Brock is willing to show mercy if he's already hurt someone to the point they aren't a threat. * He hates when henchman commit suicide by cyanide capsule, robbing him of the chance to kill them himself, and considers it "cheating". Gallery shot1313123.jpg|Brock as a SPHINX agent. Picture 1424.png|Brock with beard and mustache. Screen shot 2010-12-06 at 8.33.43 PM.png|Undercover scr1246747.jpg|With a mustache. scr09856.jpg|Brock dressed up. shot474.jpg|In a monarch outfit. BBP09101AAlg.jpg|Brock Samson Action Figure scr10rjh.jpg |Brock as Santa Claus FreakinMe.jpg|Brock Samson. Agent Samson.png|Agent Samson reporting for duty Brock_Time.jpg|On the watch Brock envoy.png|OSI Aggression Envoy Brock samson.jpg|brock after crashing through a window naked References External links * IGN: 10 Questions: Brock Samson * The Venture Bros.: AdultSwim.com * Brock Samson: MySpace Fan Page Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Venture Family Category:OSI Category:Fictional secret agents and spies Category:Smokers Category:Bodyguards Category:Current Team Venture Category:Former Inhabitants of the Venture Compound category:Inhabitants of New York Category:The Venture Bros. characters Category:Assassins and Professional Killers Category:Secret Agents and Spies Category:Featured Articles Category:Military Veterans